1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the winding of filament cables, and, more particularly, to a winding baselayer and method of making the baselayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a wound coil of filament cable such as an optical fiber, for example, aboard a missile which, on missile launch, is unwound to establish a data link between apparatus at the launch site and apparatus aboard the missile. In winding a pack for use as a data link dispenser, in testing the filament, or for any other reason, it has been found advantageous to provide a baselayer with grooves, or otherwise configured surface, for receiving the first filament winding layer in an orderly, evenly spaced arrangement without overlapping turns.
One known baselayer for this purpose is formed by winding onto the bobbin a preliminary layer of wire having a diameter substantially equal to that of the filament. The filament first winding layer is then wound into the spaces between the lower adjacent wire loops and subsequent windings are added in conventional manner. Such a baselayer is relatively costly and difficult to make.
Another known baselayer is constructed by first forming an epoxy film or layer on a winding bobbin, then winding a single wire layer over the epoxy which produces grooves in the epoxy outer surface as a result of the winding pressure. When the wire is removed, a pattern of grooves remains in the epoxy outer surface for use as a filament winding baselayer.
Illustrative of one form of known wire baselayer is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 263,804, HIGH DENSITY FILAMENT WINDING AND METHOD FOR PRODUCING IMPROVED CROSSOVERS AND INSIDE PAYOUT, by George W. LeCompte, assigned to the same assignee as the present application.